


Blue Neighborhood {Phan One-Shots}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Phan One-Shots!





	1. WILD (Phan)

"Phil can you believe this?" Dan called.

Phil came running into the room, "What?" has asked, sitting next to Dan on the bed.

"The Phandom, they've scoured all of our videos, pointing out all of the times we give each other 'love eyes'." Dan said, scrolling the videos on YouTube.

Phil laughed, "Didn't you know about 'Heart eyes Howell' and 'Love eyes Lester' videos?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

Dan stopped scrolling and looked at Phil, "You knew about this?" he asked.

Phil nodded, "I watch them sometimes. They're funny and cute." he said.

"So you're telling me, that you knew about people of the Phandom, posting videos about us staring at each other and you didn't tell me about it?" Dan said, pouting.

Phil turned to face Dan, "Well yeah. I didn't think you'd appreciate it much. So I kept it to myself." he said.

"No, friends don't keep secrets Phil. So why didn't you tell me?" Dan asked.

Phil bit his lip, "Because, it's just a light-hearted joke, it doesn't actually mean anything. Also, I knew you'd go off at me." he said, sitting up.

Dan's face softened a little, "I just don't like secrets." he said.

Phil stood up, "I knew about, you know about it. Now can we both. please. get. over. it. They're joke videos anyway, just people thinking that us staring at each other is us liking each other when stares don't mean anything." he said.

"Why are you so defensive about this Phil?" Dan asked.

"I'm not defensive bout anything Daniel." Phil said.

"Yes, you are Phil, why were you really hiding the fact these videos existed?" Dan asked, sitting up.

"I wasn't hiding anything Dan. I just don't like talking about them." Phil said.

"But why? They're just video right? They don't mean anything." Dan said, smiling.

"Yeah. They don-on't mean anything." Phil said, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

Dan nodded, "Good, you can go back to what you were doing." he said, not catching the crack in Phil's voice.

Phil nodded, leaving the room, looking at the floor.

Dan clicked on a video, "WILD- A tribute to Heart eyes Howell and Love eyes Lester" he muttered.

The video started.

_"Hi, I'm Phil."_

_"Hi, So my name is Dan."_

By the end of the video, Dan had realised what the problem with the videos was.

 _"Didn't you know about Heart Eyes Howell and Love Eyes Lester?"_  

_"They're cute and funny."_

_"I didn't think you'd appreciate them, so ikept it to myself."_

_"Just a light-hearted joke."_

_"It actually doesn't mean anything."_  

_"Can. We. Both. Please. Get. Over. It?"_

_"People thinking us staring at each other means we like each other, when stares don' mean anything."_

_"I'm not defensive about anything Daniel."_

_"I wasn't hiding anything, I just don't like talking about them."_

_"Yeah. They don't mean anything..."_

Dan sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, getting up, he started to look for Phil.

Dan found Phil in the lounge room, curled up on the lounge. He smiled, walking over and sitting beside him.

Phil let out a squeak.

Dan chuckled, pulling Phil into a hug, "Don't worry little lion, you're safe now." he whispered.

Phil smiled in his sleep nestling closer to Dan.

It was silent until Phil murmured in his sleep.

"I love you Patel Llama." Phil murmured a little louder than before.

Dan smiled, "I love you to Lion Boy." Dan whispered, his smile growing wider when Phil smiled in his sleep.

Dan rested his head on Phil's, the biggest smile he ever had on his face, drifting off to sleep.  
  


"Hey guys, I'm ready for the co-" Tyler said, walking into the room.

He shut his mouth, instantly taking his phone out and snapping a picture, posting it on Twitter with the caption

       

#Phanisreal!


	2. FOOLS (Phan/Dazzy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All usernames are not actual Ao3 users.

  "I thought you loved me."

Those were the words running through Dan's head as he sat at Starbucks sipping  a Pumpkin Spice Latte.

As he stared at the orange tinged drink sitting in front of his, he fell deep into thought.

Only to be brought back out, what seemed like a second late, by a voice.

"You might want to drink that, they're not real good cold." the person said.

"Huh?" Dan asked, still recovering from his thoughts.

The person, Dan now saw, was a girl, she had straight brown hair that went down to her shoulders and very pale skin.

The girl laughed, "Your drink silly. Can I sit please?" she asked.

Dan nodded, "I wasn't expecting anyone anyway." he said.

The girl bit her lip, sitting, "Sorry if I'm a little socially awkward, my friends dared me to come over. They all seem to know who you are, I don't. I'm Jazzy by the way." she said, holding her hand out.

Dan shook Jazzy's hand, she reminded him of Phil some way, but himself in others.

"They all kept whispering, 'Oh my god, it's Dan.' or 'Look it's danisnotonfire'. So, judging by that, your name must be Dan right?" Jazzy asked, sipping from her cup.

"Daniel actually." Dan said, a smile tugging on his lips.

Jazzy went to say something when her phone went off.

Dan watched as Jazzy's smile fell to a frown, he felt the urge to help her, even though he didn't know her well.

"You know, pretty girl shouldn't frown." Dan said, picking a wooden stirrer out of the cup and stirred his drink.

"Huh? Why?" Jazzy asked, almost chocking on the words.

"Because, it makes people miss the more beautiful things about them, like their eyes." Dan said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, Daniel, who do you turn to when the only person in the world who can make the pain stop, is the one causing all the pain?" she asked, putting her phone on the table, fighting back tears.

Dan thought for a moment, "Well, you find someone else to depend on, someone close that cares or it could be a complete stranger. Someone who you don't know yet." he said, finishing his drink off and standing up.

"Wait!" Jazzy called, slipping a piece of paper into his hand.

Dan looked confused.

"You look like you could use a stranger to talk to." Jazzy said, getting up also and walking back over to her friends, putting on a smile.

Dan shook his head, smiling as her exited the shop.

Dan entered the apartment and was greeted with silence.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing a note tapped to the fridge, he walked over and began to read it.

'Dear Dan

I don't even know why I'm writing this, you probably won't even care. But I will anyway. I've gone to stay with my brother, don't bother looking for me. If you even bother to read this I want you to know that I am hurt, but I will live. I still love you and I always will. It just hurts to be around you at the moment. I understand that you don't feel the same way about me, that I do you and I respect your honesty.

I hope you find someone to love you, like I did.

My heart will always be yours.

Love, your Lion Boy'

Dan felt his knees buckle beneath him and before he knew it, he was on the floor, tears flowing down his face.

The letter fell from his hand and he grabbed his phone, dialling the first number, not realising his mistake.

"Hi, this is Phil, I can't reach my phone right now as I have probably fallen down the stairs to get to it. Please leave a message after the Rawr. 'Rawr' "

Dan quickly hung the phone up, a fresh lot of tears sliding down his face.

After a few hours, Dan finally had the will to get up.

He didn't get very far, only to the lounge where he curled up and fell asleep, hoping to sleep the pain away.

To his dismay, Dan woke up about an hour later, he sat up and looked around.

"Phil must be asleep." Dan muttered, picking his phone up and looking at the time.

The clock read 1:30am.

He sighed, standing up and dragging himself to the bedroom.

Dan didn't dare turn the lights on, in fear of waking Phil. Then the horrible feeling hit him.

Phil wasn't there.

Dan managed to get to the bed before collapsing again.

He unlocked his phone and started looking through the photos, when a piece of paper fell out of the case.

He picked it up and read it.

'I can't believe Emily, Issy and Layla are trying to set me up again.' Was written on the back.

Dan laughed a little, flipping the piece of paper over.

'Call this number at your own danger- L.I.E 0416046186' (Author- Don't call that, I'm not sure if it's a real number or not. I just mixed my number up)

Dan thought for a moment about the number, '04' was the Sydney number sequence in Australia.

He decided to type the number in, sending 'Hey' as a message.

About a minute later, he got a message back.

'Who is this??'

Dan frowned.

'Who are you? I found your number in my case.'

'I'm Jazzy, now what's your name?'

'Daniel. Jazzy its me.'

'Oh, hey. You know it's like 2 in the morning right?'

Dan actually smiled as he added Jazzy's contact into his phone.

'Yeah, but your number is Australian. It's day over there right?'

StrangerNamedJazzy: Yeah. But me and two of my friends are over here visiting another friend. So it's 2am.

'Sorry 😐'

StrangerNamedJazzy: 😂 It's cool Daniel. What's up?

Dan bit his lip, 'Should I tell her?' he thought.

StangerNamedJazzy: ????

'Nothing. I just wanted to find out who this was.'

StrangerNamedJazzy: Okay. Night then.

'Night'

Dan turned his phone off, rolling over to sleep.

A few weeks had passed, Dan was left alone again as Jazzy had to go home.

He sat in the apartment, scrolling through Twitter when he passed a tweet that caught his attention.

Phil Lester retweeted

CrystalJazzy [hayleyrubyw](https://www.wattpad.com/user/hayleyrubyw)

#NewFriend

[danisnotonfire](https://www.wattpad.com/user/danisnotonfire) Hi from Australia! I miss it over there. Hope to chat soon friend!

Replying to  [hayleyrubyw](https://www.wattpad.com/user/hayleyrubyw)  

I'm happy for you and Dan, he needed a friend 😉

Dan felt tears fall down his cheeks, "I don't love her." he whispered.

He left the tweet, going back to the top of the newsfeed.

There was a new tweet from Phil.

Phil Lester ✅ [AmazingPhil](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AmazingPhil) 2m

So happy for you [danisnotonfire](https://www.wattpad.com/user/danisnotonfire) #Dazzy

🗨 10 🔁 3 💙 0

Dan clicked on the replies.

Replying to [AmazingPhil](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AmazingPhil)

Unintentional Hate [EmilySpoopyCat](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EmilySpoopyCat)

YAY! DAZZY!

Replying to [AmazingPhil](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AmazingPhil)

Issy the Scrub [issyisnotamazing](https://www.wattpad.com/user/issyisnotamazing)

Yay.

Replying to [AmazingPhil](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AmazingPhil)

Salty Stranger [JackSepticPop](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JackSepticPop)

Awe... But Phan.

Replying to [AmazingPhil](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AmazingPhil)

CrystalJazzy [hayleyrubyw](https://www.wattpad.com/user/hayleyrubyw) 

WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! [EmilySpoopyCat](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EmilySpoopyCat) [issyisnotamazing](https://www.wattpad.com/user/issyisnotamazing) [JackSepticPop](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JackSepticPop) 

Dan chuckled, going to type a reply.

Replying to @AmazingPhil

Dan Howell ✅ [danisnotonfire](https://www.wattpad.com/user/danisnotonfire) 

[hayleyrubyw](https://www.wattpad.com/user/hayleyrubyw) and I are friends. #DazzyDenied

Dan shut his phone off, standing up and walking over to the wardrobe.

He pulled out one of Phil's shirts and went and got chnaged  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. EASE (Phan Flashback)

Phil sat in the spare room at Martyn's house.

He had his laptop on his lap and his phone up to his ear.

"Yes mum, I'm fine. I'm not alone, I'm staying with Martyn." Phil said into the phone as he editied.

"Listen mum. I have to go. I'm fine really."

"I love you to mum. Bye mum."

Phil hung up and put his phone down, this had only happened once before.

_flashback_

_Phil sat next to Dan as they made their way to their new apartment._

_He loved Dan, but wasn't sure if Dan liked him back._

_As they pulled up, Phil pulled a smile and quickly jumped out of the car, running up to the house._

"Phil, you can't do this again." Phil heard Martyn call through the door.

"Why not? Would you rather me die or lock myself away?" Phil asked.

Martyn sighed, "I have to go to work, make sure you eat and stop lying to mum." he said.

Phil didn't say anything, just waited for the sound of the door downstairs click shut.

He burst into tears.

_flashback_

_Phil had left Dan alone in the apartment for Christmas and it was now Christmas morning._

_"Phil, come and eat breakfast." his mum called._

_Phil nodded to himself and made his way to the kitchen, "After breakfast, I have to call Dan though." he said._

_"Awe, you care about your boyfriend." his mum said, serving up a plate of pancakes._

_Phil turned beet red, "He's not my boyfriend mum." he said, looking down at the plate of food._

_"Okay sweetie, eat up so you can go call Dan, your not boyfriend." his mum said._

_He pushed the plate away, getting up and leaving the kitchen. He went back to his room, locking his door and walking over to his bed, picking up his laptop._

**_Daninator_** ⛔

**_PhilStriker: Hey_ **

**_Daninator: You know you can just call me on the phone Phil?_ **

**_PhilStriker: But I wanted to face call_ **

**_Daninator is typing..._ **

**_Daninator: Okay_ **

_Phil smiled, pressing the little camera button._

_The call rang for a few seconds before Dan answered._

**_Dan: Hey Phil. *rubs eyes*_ **

**_Phil:*smiles* Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Merry Christmas._ **

**_Dan:*smiles* Merry Christmas._ **

**_Phil:*looks really closely at screen* Is that my shirt?_ **

**_Dan: Is that my shirt? *giving Phil a look*_ **

**_Phil: *bites lip* Maybe_ **

**_Dan:*laughs* Well then, yes. This is your shirt._ **

**_Phil:*laughs also* Well, I just wanted to call to wish you a Merry Christmas and to tell you that your present is under the tree._ **

**_Dan: Okay, you should go now._ **

**_Phil: *pouts* Fine. Bye Dan._ **

**_Dan: Bye Phil_ **

**_Call ended._ **

Phil got up and went to the kitchen, opening the cupboard.

He almost laughed when he saw what his brother had done.

He picked something random out, closing the door. 'I can at least fake it.' he thought, making his way back to the room.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it, pressing the phone app.

An automatic reflex kicked in and her pressed the most used contact.

The phone rang out.

"Hello, this is Dan. I can't get to the phone as I am having an Existential Crisis. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Leave a message after the llama noise. *weird noise*"

Phil quickly hung the phone up, chucking his phone down as tears ran down his cheeks.

Phil knew it shouldn't hurt this much.

But.

It.

Did.

Dan broke his heart.....But he still loved him.

**What was wrong with him?**

**Why did Dan break up with him?**

**Was there something wrong with him?**

The thoughts rushed through Phil's head as he cried.

His phone went off and he picked it up.

PastelLlama 💜☄: Hey Phil, sorrry I missed your call. Why won't you answer mine?

Phil felt his stomach turn, he had been ignoring Dan's calls.

Me: Hey Dan, I just can't talk. It hurts me. I promise I'll get back to answering your calls sooner or later.

His finger hovered over the send button.

PastelLlama 💜☄: Okay. Well I have to go. Bye Phil.

Phil sighed, not bothering to send the text.

' Think happy thoughts and nice thing will come your way' Phil thought of something he had told Dan.

'Your touch

Our videos

Our apartment

Y O U....'

The happy thoughts brought tears to Phil's eyes.

"All my happy thoughts are with Dan." he whispered, wiping his eyes.


	4. TALK ME DOWN (Phan + Jazzy)

A year later

Dan had quit most social media platforms as her got sick of being asked the same thing...."Where was Phil?"

Phil still wasn't answering his call, or texts and it had Dan worried.

What made things worse, is that they literally did everything together and the thought of having to go to a funeral he had been invited to, by himself, was daunting.

Of course Jazzy had agreed to go with him, but it wasn't the same without Phil.

Dan held his phone in his hand as he watched the computer screen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phil still sat by himself, he had received every single one of Dan's attempts at contact.

He still couldn't bring himself to answer them.

'Today's the day!' he thought staring at the phone screen.

His finger hovering over the call button.

He closed his eyes, raking a breath in and pressed the button quickly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 Dan was watching Phil's videos when he felt the phone go off.

He looked at the screen, it read LittleLion 💛☉.

He quickly answered, "Hello." he said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phil freaked out when he heard Dan's voice.

"Hello?" emitted from the phone  again.

Phil remained silent, biting his lip.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dan sighed, "Listen Phil, you don't have to talk. But please hear me out. My family are homophobic and threatened to kill you if we didn't break up. Don't think for a second it hasn't killed me inside completely everyday since. Yeah, I may have made a new friend, but she can't and won't replace you ever Phil. I still love you Phil, but your safety is worth more to me then how I feel. Please don't ignore me anymore, I don't think I can bare not hearing your voice anymore. 

I need support from my best friend. You don't need to come with me to the funeral.

But Phil, I need to know that you'll still support me like a support you.

I need you in my life. I will always love you." he said, silent tears running down his cheeks.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phil was crying, "D-Dan, I'll see you there. Of course I'll be there for you at the funeral. I was planning on coming home soon. I missed making videos with you and being around you all the time.

I still love you too. I understand now and I'm sorry for hurting you.

Will you forgive me?" he asked.

Phil heard Dan's laugh, something he didn't know he craved to hear until he heard it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Of course, silly little lion." Dan said the tears running down his cheeks, now happy one.

Now it was Dan's to turn to here something he had craved for more than a year.

Phil's laugh.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Good, I'll be home in a few days." Phil said, a triumphant smile on his face.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   

"I look forward to seeing you, Little Lion." Dan said.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   

"I look forward to it to, Pastel Llama." Phil said, hanging up.

At the funeral

Dan stood beside Jazzy, nervously looking for Phil.

Jazzy rubbed his arm, "I'm sire he'll be here soon." she said, smoothing her dress down.

And, sure enough, Phil turned up in a dark purple suit within the minute.

Dan was to busy talking to Jazzy to see him.

Phil felt pain stab in his chest, he gulped and turned on his heel, walking away.

Dan looked up, catching the purple go around a corner, "I'll be back in a minute." he said, casing after Phil.

Phil was sitting in the garden, looking at the clouds.

"Phil!" Dan said arriving outside.

"Just friends." Phil spat, standing up.

Dan was confused, "Huh?" he asked.

"You and Jazzy. What a lie. I knew I shouldn't have come here." Phil said.

Dan was taken back but stil pulled Phil into a hug.

"Yes Phil, it's an act. My family are in there." Dan said.

Phil smiled, "That makes sense." he said hugging back.

"Daniel you mother is -" Jazzy walked out and shut up.

Phil broke away, a happy expression on his face.

"Thanks Jaz. I'll be in, in a minute." Dan said.

Jazzy nodded, leaving again.

"Go." Phil said with a smile.

Dan laughed, pulling Phil closer and kissing him.

They broke apart after a minute.

"Come with?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded.

They went back inside.

Together.


End file.
